Cinnamon Rolls
by Lass of the Lake
Summary: A series of D/C drabbles that include my beloved OC, Damien Fuentes. The semi-sequel to 'I Would Have Waited Forever Just to Hold Your Hand.' R flames are welcomed.


**A/N: Hey, this Jassabella, formerly known as Jasper1006. This is kind of a sequel to one of my other DxC stories, I Would've Waited Forever Just to Hold Your Hand. But not really, because it's just a bunch of little scenes between Duncan's family - the one I introduced in the aforementioned story - his friends, and the OOC character I've gotten the most praise for in my history on Fanfiction - Damien Fuentes. I figured since I've gotten a bunch of requests for a sequel, and to see more Damien, I would do this for the fun and humor of it. Some of the scenes may be connected to one another, and some won't. It just depends on how much I liked writing the scene.**

**And, if I really like this, and get enough reviews asking me to, I might actually make an actual story about Duncan, Courtney, and, of course Damien. We'll see.**

Chapter 1

All Fun and Games

* * *

Courtney sat in a chair, leaning over the checker board, Brent sitting across from her, and looking rather triumphant. She continued to stare at the board, looking for another move, and occasionally looking up to glare at her boyfriend of three week's brother. Each time she glared at him, his smirk got even bigger, and the air around him excluded superiority. Brent had never beaten Courtney at any game before, not even video games, and so he was feeling pretty good right now because she only had three checkers left on the board and he had seven, blocking her off at every turn.

He sat back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest, doing a mental happy dance, and waiting for Courtney to make her next move. Which is why he missed Courtney's eyes light up when she saw a wide opening. She moved her checker, and jumped three of his checkers, and ended up where he couldn't jump her checker. His eyes opened wide, and his jaw dropped, and Courtney sat back, mentally thinking about what she would do with the twenty bucks she was about to gain. Maybe it would go towards a nice dress. She wasn't sure.

The twenty-four year old man glared at the short mocha skinned girl, and pouted like a little boy. He was awfully immature for a police officer, Courtney had noticed. And his little brother definitely outranked him in the maturity factor. Not Duncan, but Rodney. And, yeah, Duncan outranked him in maturity too. But Rod was already engaged to be married, and Brent was still getting slapped around after a date for saying something wrong.

But he moved, allowing Courtney to jump two more of his checkers, and his jaw dropped again. In two turns, he'd ended up with less checkers than her, and he'd been beating her by four. So, like a little boy, he hit the board, and stalked out of the room. Courtney laughed, and set to picking things up. She'd just finished gathering the checkers when the swinging door of the kitchen flew open, and equally frightened looking Trinidy and Kennedy scrambled to get ahead of each other, and out the front door. Courtney stood there for a second, completely bewildered by the display. Her eyes traveled around the room, and she shrugged, dumping the checkers in the box, and closing the lid over them.

She had just sat down, and turned on the T.V. looking for something to watch, when there was a loud, clamorous banging sounded from the kitchen, causing her to jump up, hand over her chest as her heart raced so fast that she thought it might be trying to escape. She watched the door carefully, seeing if anyone was going to come through.

She quietly made her way towards the door, and stood to the side, body pressed flat against the wall. For the past couple weeks, Duncan's family had been showing her defensive manuevers so she could protect herself. So far, they'd shown her how to break the nose, counteract your weight and and flip them if they grab you from behind, and then, good old fashioned tackle and pin. The door slowly opened, being pushed by a tanned hand, and a black sleave clad arm. Courtney acted fast, grabbing the arm, and throwing the person out in front of her, and launching herself onto his back, so that he fell to the floor, clearly not expecting an attack, whoever he was.

Once she had him on the floor, Courtney straddled him, clinching one arm behind his back, and pinning his head to the floor with the other hand. She breathed heavily, and her heart thrummed wildly in her chest as adrenaline raced through her veins. The intruder squirmed from underneath her, his voice muffled by the soft carpet he was pinned to; lucky bastard had a softer landing than Courtney would have liked at that particular moment. He thrashed a little, and Courtney clinched his arm harder, evoking a small whimper from the intruder.

Wait... whimper? People in the business of breaking and entering don't usually whimper. Not that Courtney knew anyway.

She took in the person who she now held captive. This person had shaggy brown hair, a black, long sleeved shirt with several dates and cities listed down the back, - a band shirt she had see somewhere before - tannish skin, and a silver neck chain. The guy had stilled after a second, and the arm that wasn't being held behind his back grabbed Courtney's leg, and stroked it. She screamed in indignation, and pressed his head harder into the ground, clinching the arm tighter still.

She was still trying to figure out why the shirt on the man who had broken into her boyfriend's parents house looked so familiar, when, muffled, the man spoke. "Court?" The sound of her name, made odd sounding by the carpet shocked Courtney, and she instinctively got off the man, without even really thinking about it, but stepped back anyhow.

Courtney was almost sent into cardiac arrest when she saw that it was Damien who got up, rubbing his wrist, his face red, presumably from being pressed into the carpet. The aforementioned skater was also currently sending glares at a certain girl with mocha hair. And Courtney couldn't help it; she started laughing. "O-oh my f-frea-kin G-god." she forced out between her laughter before being sent into another fit of giggles. "I-I thought you w-were a r-r-robber!"

"I am a robber," Damien said, glaring, and not really realizing what he was saying, because, let's face it; it's Damien. "I'm just not targeting this house." He glared at her yet again as she started sputtering with laughter, and his look turned to confused. He stood for a second, looking totally baffled. And then, understanding dawned on his face, and he looked horrified with himself. "Oh, shit - I-I didn't mean that. I mean, really, would I ever...?" he sputtered out, seemingly trying to find a way to correct the sentence that had just come out of his mouth, and he looked as if he wished more than anything that he could take that little piece of information back. "You don't... You tricked me!" Damien exclaimed childishly, crossing his arms and pouting like a little boy who'd just been denied his favorite toy.

Courtney was laughing so hard that her face turned red, and her eyes were watering; it looked like she was crying, and her hand was still covering her heart. It was an extremely funny sight.

Unless you're Duncan, that is.

Duncan walked in to see, from his perspective, a crying Courtney - bad enough all by it's self, to him - and a red faced, angry looking Damien. So naturally, Duncan thought that Damien had caused his Princess to cry - not a good thing for anyone involved.

So, for the second time today, Damien was tackled to the ground, except for this time it was sideways, and not by short, brown eyed girl.

There was a loud snapping sound as Damien hit the ground with Duncan holding him there. Damien's eyes bugged for a second. Courtney gasped, and put her hand over her mouth in shock. The one thought that went through her head, _'Oh, my God.' _And then Damien started howling in pain, which scared the crap out of Duncan, who jumped off his friend, into Courtney, which sent them both flying backwards, Courtney first, and just as they were about to hit the ground, Duncan turned them so that he hit the ground first, and then Courtney landed on top of him. She pushed herself up a little bit, her grown out brown hair providing a slight veil to her face.

Tears streaked down Damien's face as he stood up, cradling his limp arm that had an unnatural bend to it. If he hadn't been in so much pain, he probably would have started laughing at the position that Duncan and Courtney were in, and the heat that was slowly rising in Courtney's face, making her cheeks burn fire engine red. She was also sort of straddling him, which was probably why Duncan looked so pleased.

Duncan threw his keys on the small table as he entered the house, Courtney, and a newly splinted Damien behind them. "We're home!" Duncan yelled, walking across the living room and into the kitchen much quicker than usual; probably felt guilty for breaking Damien's arm after he heard the story, and found that his Princess, was, in fact, not crying, but laughing when he walked through the door.

Yeah, awkward.

Courtney stood by Damien, feeling guilty as well, but she wasn't the one who broke his arm, so less so than Duncan did. She saw him to the couch, and sat him down, immediately starting to fuss over him. She was much like Lorraine, Duncan's mom, in this sense. She got him the remote, and propped his feet up, taking his shoes off - gagging as she did so - and propping his head up too. She was moving faster than Damien had ever seen her move - unless, of course, you count just a couple hours ago when she'd tackled to the ground - and it was **_Courtney_**! Who was just about the busiest and most constantly moving person he knew, besides Lorraine and his own mother who he hadn't spoken to in years.

She finally sat down in a chair across from him, and he had to smile at the normally polished, but lax girl who looked like she'd been tossed in the dryer and set on tumble, judging just by her hair and clothes. He couldn't even imagine the inner turmoil she must be going through... wait, he thought, what did turmoil mean again? He couldn't recall. But he sat there for a minute, feeling bad for her for a second, but then remembering she was the reason he'd been tackled... then he was thinking up ways to milk the situation to the fullest, and keep it going for as long as he possibly could. None of them were very good, or very thought through.

But, the amzing thing was, he figured that out himself, and didn't pursue any of them.

Instead, he turned to the aforementioned girl, a full-blown grin on his lips. "Hey, Court. Don't beat yourself up too bad. It's just a couple breaks." He acted like he was shrugging it off, but in reality, shrugging hurt, so his neck did this spazzy motion that looked surprisingly close to a seizure.

Courtney looked up at him, the most unfathomable look on her face. Her hand dropped between her legs, making a slight smacking sound as her skin made contact with the wood of the chair. "Just a couple breaks?" she said breathlessly, as if she'd just run a marathon, and as if she couldn't believe what she were hearing; like it had to be a dream. "Just a couple breaks," she repeated, an audiable gulp accompanying the sound of her voice, this time sounding slightly hysterical. Damien wasn't quite sure he was enjoying her reaction so much anymore. In fact, the blank look on Courtney's face was worrisom, and he was sure that Duncan would agree, if that little display from earlier had been anything to go by.

"Hey... Court?" he asked, growing a little more worried when her head snapped around to meet his in a single instant; she was starting to scare the crap out of him. "You want to play a board game?" he asked, being Damien.

Courtney's guilty blank look morphed faster than Damien could figure out four plus four - nine, he claimed - into one of total disbelief. "What?" she asked incredulously, as if it were the most astonishing thing she'd ever heard.

"Do you want to play a board game?" Damien repeated, an adorable lop-sided smile turning his lips.

Courtney sat there looking at him as if he'd suddenly announced he was pregnant with her baby and that he demanded her hand in marriage - weirder things had happened - until she shook her head in total exasperation at the utter Damienness it was. And Damienness was a word, or so Damien had declared last month when he had also told them there was no word awesome enough to describe him; Rodney and Brent had started laughing hysterically at this announcement. "Alright, Damien, what do you want to play?" she asked, treating him like an especially slow child, which, as far as she was concerned, he was, trapped in a twenty-one year-old's body.

Two hours later, Courtney no longer felt regret for being the reason that Damien's arm was broken. In fact, she kinda wanted to break the other one too. He'd won three games of Monopoly, five games of Connect Four, and four games of checkers. And Courtney hadn't won once; she was a bit of a sore loser. "C'mon, Court, I know it's not a board game, but it fun!" Damien told her as he dragged her toward the basement. She was putting up a lot of resistance, but Damien was almost as strong as he was stupid, so he was pretty strong. In the end, he got impatient, picked her up in one arm, threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and walked down the stairs.

"Ugh, Damien, get your hands off my ass!" Courtney shreaked, sounding a lot like her old self, just with fouler language. Damien just smirked, not knowing how big of a grave he was digging for himself. "Damien! Let me the fuck down!" She beat her hands against his back, but he just thrummed a little in his chest; what, it felt good!

The reached the end of the stairs and after a second Damien shifted his good arm down from her butt to her thighs. "As you wish." he said, letting her fall onto a nice black couch that stretched the length of the back way, and then curved into an L shape against the other wall. The carpet was a creamy white color, and very plush. There was a plasma screen TV hung on the wall and several gaming consoles hooked up to it. To the side of it, there was a Dance Dance Revolution _machine._ Duncan's family may be mostly composed of cops - his dad and his two brothers - but Lorraine was a housewife who just happened to write cookbooks. Yeah, that gave them small fortunes to pay for frivollities. Such as a DDR machine. They'd remodled this place when Brent had been fifteen, Rodney was fourteen and Duncan was twelve; Lorraine had showed her pictures of Duncan before he went all rebellious, and the picture of him watching them tear out walls and such from their basement had been an adorable one.

Courtney stood up, sinking about an inch as her feet met the carpet; she nearly moaned at how soft it was. "You touch my ass again, Damien, and I will personally employ Duncan to rip your other arm _off. _And you know he can't refuse me anything." She glared up at him.

Damien glared back down at her. "You wouldn't." The sad thing was, he actually believed she wouldn't.

She put her hands on her hips, looking cute and defiant all at once. "Oh," she said, a slight maniacle laugh accopanying her words. "I would." She let herself plop back onto the couch, grumbling about how she'd been dragged down here against her will and how she was planning to kill the broken armed worm. She still didn't understand why everyone called Damien the worm, but she suspected she would learn the story soon enough. She finally sighed, and looked up at Damien. "DDR?"

Damien broke out into a wide grin and nodded his head vigorously, grabbing the hand that Courthey held out to him, and yanking her up, off the couch, and across the room to the DDR set up. She stood on the right and he stood on the left. They respectively selected their characters and difficulties; Courtney on hard and Damien and medium.

The game began and Courtney was tearin' it up with a perfect score; she didn't miss one step while Damien missed one every few beats. That was why Damien had chosen this game; it was the one game in this house he wasn't completely awesome at, and he knew that Courtney was. Damien usually aimed to please. Plus, he'd gotten to play board games for two hours, and he won every single time; it was more than worth it for a broken arm. Maybe he could have Courtney teach him some card games.

Courtney and Damien came upstairs, completely sweaty and tired looking. "I say we eat cake." Damien announced randomly, punching a fist into the air, and running towards the kitchen door. Courtney laughed and followed; it was soooo Damien.

The kitchen door was swinging behind Damien, and she was about to push it in, when Courtney heard, "Hey, Worm, what happened to your arm?"

Courtney decided she wasn't in the mood for cake, turned right back around, and headed down the steps, back into the basement, hoping the ground would swallow her whole as she went. She headed directly to the DDR machine when it didn't, picked her character, and rapidly started stepping along to what the screen was telling her. She had decided that DDRing herself into a coma was probably the best course of action at the moment.

She'd been down there for a while - perhaps an hour - when Duncan came down the steps, and, not noticing his presence, Courtney picked and started the next song up. Duncan leaned on the railing of the stairs, watching her in amusement. She was really, really good at this game. It was kind of insane. She had still yet to notice him when the song ended, and Duncan decided to take advantage of this. She was flipping through the songs on the screen, and pressed the start button just as a pair of tan arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and pulled her off the machine. She screamed, but he put a hand over her mouth, and put his mouth right up to her ear. "Princess, you haven't learned your lesson." He tsked behind her.

Realizing who it was, she rolled her eyes and stopped struggling, but bit down on his his hand. He moved it away from her mouth, but kept the one around her waist in place firmly. "I've learned that this family makes me jump. Can you put me down now?" She said, sounding utterly bored with this, but on the inside, she was feeling slightly giddy.

She felt Duncan's breath on her neck as he let out an overly exagerated sigh. "But I don't wanna," he whined, sounding quite childish, which was quite unrealistic for Duncan.

He turned her towards him, giving her one of his signature smirks, before using the hand she'd bit earlier to lift her chin up, so that he could lean down and lay a gentle kiss on her soft, pouty pink lips, but after a couple seconds, it deepened, and Courtney gasped as she felt him bite her lip. When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers, and she gave him a bright grin. "Good, because I don't want you too." she said, and he laughed, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Ooh, la la." a voice piped in from the stairs, causing both former reality TV stars to look over to see Damien, Nels, Min and Brent looking at them, and she instantly bit her lip, blushing. Damien was whooping, pounding his fist in the air - the good one - and Min was attempting to see over Brent's hand as he claimed it was inappropriate for children's eyes, an obvious jab at her smaller than average height. Nels, on the other hand, stood in the middle of the three, looking calmly at them with a wide grin, and giving a sly wink to Courtney, yelled, "C'mon, Duncan; show her who's boss!"

Courtney laughed, but before she could say anything in retort, Duncan grabbed her around the waist, and dipped her, touching his lips to hers in order to silence her protest before it could even begin. He then looked down at her, still in his arms, looking up at him with an amused expression. "I guess that makes me the boss." Duncan told her with another smirk.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me, you idiot." He laughed, but did as she commanded, which immediately spurred the four on the stairs to start cheering.

Suddenly, Damien stopped cheering, and looked around at everyone else in the room with his blank brown eyes. Noticing this, the other people who accomppanied him on the stairs looked at him, silencing their own cheering, which caused Duncan and Courtney to look at him as well, wondering why the cheering had ceased so suddenly. Damien frowned, as if he were remembering something. "I never got my cake." he said with a pout.

"Damien, we have cinnamon rolls!" Duncan's mother, Lorraine, called from upstairs, as if she'd heard him.

"CINNAMON ROLLS!"

* * *

**A/N: I finally decided to name this story Cinnamon Rolls, since that was what Damien spazzed about in the last chapter that spurred so many reviews. I hope you enjoyed the pointless chapter that really just goes more into depth about the characters, and their personalities. I swear, the next chapted may have some sort of point; this was what can be called a pilot. It was a test to see if I could get the essence of Damien down on paper again.**

**I made him a little bit more bright than he was in the other fic, and I will try and dumb him down a little more in the next chapter, but for now, this is the first chapter to Cinnamon Rolls, and I personally liked writing this, but it will probably take me a long time to come up with an idea for the next chapter. So, if you have an idea for something for Damien that I could add some D/C romance to, send it in, or, if it's the other way around, and you have something for D/C romance that I could add Damien to, go ahead and send that in too.**

**Alright, that seems to be all. Until we next meet.**

**Madly Yours,  
Jassabella**


End file.
